Two is Better Than One
by BlindxMag
Summary: Just a little short, just showing how well Mag and Nathan work out together. A oneshot displaying the bond between two very broken human beings who have helped one another heal. Mag/Nathan fluff.


_**Author's Note~** Very Mag/Nathan. I love the pairing so much and think they are so cute together. Mag brings Nathan peace. She's able to calm and comfort him. They both are good for each other and complete eachother._

Two is Better Than One

The evening rehearsal had gone by slowly, but the time period that Magdalene DeFoe had been with Nathan Wallace had gone by so quickly. She had grown to know him, not only every notion, ever mannerism, every expression, mood and tone, but she was familiar with him physically. Familiar with the way he felt when he held her, familiar with the curve when she came up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind, familiar with the muscle tone and how her body curved and molded perfectly against his back. She loved him, and knew that for the first time in a very long time, Nathan Wallace was able to love again.

Mag was on her way home when she noted the street that the Wallace's house was on. Shilo was bound to be in bed. And knowing Nathan, he was probably exhausted. A smile curved her crimson lips at the idea of dropping in and seeing her other half. The thought of him caused her stomach to flip and her heart to leap in her chest. She longed to be with him.

"Can you make a left up here?" She asked, her voice like crystal as she spoke to the driver of the old Packard that drove her to and fro. The driver didn't question and pulled up at the house when Mag said to stop. He got out and opened the door as Mag stepped gracefully out of the car.

"Thank you. You can leave, I'll ring if I need to be picked up." She said softly. He nodded and got back into the car when she went up to the gate. She knew the gate code since Nathan had given it to her and grimaced as it opened rather loudly for her liking. She wanted to surprise Nathan, and with the gate creaking loudly enough to wake the dead, Mag worried that it wouldn't work out as well. But she slipped in without too much of a racket, going up to the door. She bit the inside of her lip as she tried the doorknob, relieved to find that it was unlocked until she heard a growl and the rapid clicking of canine toenails as a bicoloured German Shepherd charged toward her, its stance more or less trying to intimidate and investigate. With the animal coming out of the darkness it was more of an alarm until Mag realized with a hammering heartbeat, who it was.

"Blade, relax, it's me." Mag hissed, annoyed at the fact that the dog had frightened her so badly, but she knew him, bending to greet the dog whose large ears now flattened against his skull, his tail beating the leg of the entryhall table. Nathan had gotten the dog as added security, and even though Mag knew Nathan wasn't exactly an animal lover, she knew he would almost admit how much Blade had grown on him. She made her way slowly up the stairs, glancing at the digital clock reading eight-thirty in the evening. The house was quiet, so the master bedroom was the only place she could assume to look. As she went up the stairs and down the hall, she moved to the master bedroom and saw Nathan lying on his stomach on the bed, his head turned to the side on one crossed arm, his glasses dangling from his other hand. With a gentle smile, her heart swelling with affection for the man. Mag made her way slowly toward the bed, gently taking the glasses out of Nathan's hand and set them on the bedside table, moving onto the bed with him to lie on her side beside him, running her nails slowly and gently up and down his back, kissing the back of his shoulder. She felt Nathan stir in the slightest and his green eyes slowly.

"Hi, sweetheart," She murmured gently, tenderly rubbing and scratching his back before sliding it over to reside at his other side. Nathan lifted his head almost groggily, seeing her and a thin smile crossed his face, laying his hand over her own.

"Hey you," He said softly, his voice slowly becoming more and more coherent as he turned his head to face her with what sounded like almost a groan as he shifted, moving nearer to her, soothed by her touch and wrapped his arm around her, letting his forehead reside at her collarbone. "How did you get in here?"

"You don't give me enough credit, Mister Wallace," Mag teased gently. "Managed to get past Blade quite easily. Some guard dog."

"Useless animal," Nathan muttered with a groan, but a sleep-ridden chuckle which rumbled from the back of his throat behind closed lips. "He likes you, that's why."

Mag grinned, moving nearer to him and tightened her arm around Nathan, kissing the side of his head. "How're you doing, love?" She asked, running her hand up and down his side. She searched his face to find that his eyelids had closed once more, opening in slits which indicated he could barely keep them open.

"I'm exhausted," Nathan admitted with a groan, sinking against her. Mag's expression softened.

"Aww, sweetheart… " She murmured with a little, sympathetic laugh, gently rubbing his back. Nathan opened his eyes somewhat, opening his arms.

"Lie down with me?" He asked softly, and Mag moved willingly into his arms. "How was rehearsal?"

"It was a bit dull," Mag said quietly, closing her eyes, feeling the comfort and security of being in Nathan's arms. "Though we added a new act into it. Thankfully it's not one of mine."

"Mm," Nathan murmured, seeming to not be able to find the will to utter anything else. Mag couldn't help but laugh.

"Nate, honey, you're exhausted," She teased him gently, affectionately, gently brushing a bit of hair off his forehead. "Why don't you get under the covers and go to bed? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mmm, no… stay," Nathan opened his eyes, searching her face. "Please? Why don't you stay over tonight?"

Mag couldn't say no to him. In truth, she couldn't have wanted anything else. "Alright," She responded softly with a grin. "But this is the last night on a work night… for the both of us."

"Fantastic," Nathan responded groggily with a grin, which Mag realized he maybe caught two words of what was spoken. With a smile, shaking her head, she settled back down on her side, feeling Nathan's arms tighten around her in response as she lay her head against his chest.

"Love you," She murmured sofly.

"Love you too."

FIN


End file.
